


[Podfic] Teamwork

by Shmaylor



Category: Leverage, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster Feels, Crossover, Gen, Happy Ending, Heist, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Amanita hears word of a team in Portland who may be able to help with the whole Whispers problem.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teamwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147513) by [Yevynaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Teamwork.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Teamwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147513)

 **Author:** [Yevynaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 13 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Teamwork.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Teamwork.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> For #ITPE 2017


End file.
